


Strange and Unusual

by Sampai66



Series: Klance AU Month 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airman Lance, Alien Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), KlanceAUMonth2019, M/M, Roswell, Soldier Lance, historic AU, klance, klanceaumonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Lance was ordered to search...... For what?  He didn't know.  What he found was someONE instead of something.  Someone who was definitelystrange and unusual.





	Strange and Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Klance AU Month and the prompt was _Historic_.  
> I realize that February is over but I'm still riding the Klance train (never getting off really).  
> So _choo choo_ , come take a ride with me!
> 
> P.S. I'm obsessed with Roswell, anything surrounding it so I just HAD to make a Klance AU ;)

_Summer 1947_

The light of the moon combined with the small fires lit up the field of flowers. They glowed a bright violet. They were all Lance could see as he stared out onto the field where the crash was located.

“McClain! Get your head outt’a ya ass and come get your assignment!”

Lance startled and swung around, “Yes sir!

He joined the group and they started to assign people to search different locations of the field. Their assignments were to search and if they found anything “strange and unusual” to shout and whatever was found would be collected. What they were searching for, they didn’t know, or at least weren’t told. That information seemed to be above Lance’s pay grade. 

To be honest, the whole situation could be considered “strange and unusual”, at least to Lance. Fellow airmen reported seeing a “flying disc” streaking across the sky over Roswell then crash landing in a field outside of town. If Lance wasn’t here to personally see the wreckage, than he would have thought they were crazy. 

What was it? Why did it crash? Where did it come from? Guess that’s what they were here to find out. Popular theory was that is was a plane from an enemy country, sent to spy on the military but then malfunctioned and went down. Others had more “other worldly” theories, claiming it was martians. He secretly kind of hoped it was the latter. As a kid, War of the Worlds was one of his favorite books and he would make his older brother play “save the world from aliens” with him in the backyard. Interest in the cosmos has been with him since he could read. So finding an alien would definitely make his night.

Lance was assigned to the northwest corner of the field along with a few other soldiers. They fanned out looking at the ground for evidence of anything from the crash. He could see scattered debris spread out across the field, what looked like pieces of the craft glinting silver in the moonlight. 

A piece of debris lay just in front of him and he picked it up, strangely enough it felt warm. Almost as if it was giving off its own heat. As Lance touched it, an iridescent shine began to glow from within, highlighting symbols and markings that were etched into the material. He looked around to see if any of his superiors were around but didn’t see anyone near, so he put the piece in his satchel to turn in later.

“Hey McClain.” another Private shuffled up to him. He was younger, just joined if Lance could remember correctly and there was sweat on his brow despite the chill night air. “This is crazy right?” He mumbled while chewing on one of his nails. “I mean..it can’t ACTUALLY be aliens...right?”

“Ahh well,” Lance looked down at his name tag “O’Neal, not really sure right now...but I doubt its--” All of a sudden shouting could be heard across the field. Lance and O’Neal glanced in that direction and could see people running around, _wonder what they found._

They weren’t being called back so they continued searching their section of the field, collecting little pieces of debris along the way. The cold night air started to make Lance shiver, it had been a few hours of searching and the adrenaline high from the beginning was long gone. Any residual heat from that no longer keeping Lance warm. 

A rock outcropping loomed ahead of him and out of the corner of his eye, Lance thought he saw movement. A quick dart of a shadow, but when he looked there was nothing there. O’Neal had wandered off towards a different section, leaving Lance alone for the moment and a shiver ran up his spine. 

Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over towards the grouping of boulders and started to climb. His satchel bouncing against his back as he went. Halfway up, there was a landing and Lance could see the whole field from this view point. He sat down on the ledge and swung his legs over, _taking a little break won’t hurt._

The stars were twinkling brightly tonight, Lance hadn’t glanced upward at all since they started the search for debris on the ground. Ursa major and minor could be spotted easily. Jupiter was also out tonight, beaming its presence across the solar system. The gas giant was always Lance’s favorite planet. 

Inhaling the cool night air, he took a deep breathe but as he exhaled an acute pain erupted from the middle of his back. He stiffened and could feel something sharp digging in. 

Someone was talking behind him, Lance could hear them but wasn’t understanding anything they were saying. It sounded like gibberish to him. The object at his back was removed and more gibberish spoken, he turned around, raising his hands in a gesture of uncertainty.

There was a man standing behind him, pointing a very sharp looking sword towards his face. Gesturing with his hand, the man made a motion for Lance to stand up. He scrambled up and away from the ledge he was sitting on. Now that he could see the man fully, he was wearing a deep purple bodysuit and what looked to be armor on the top half of his body. A deep gash had torn through his suit and he was bleeding from his thigh. His hair was shoulder length and disheveled. A strong jaw and high cheekbones adorned his face, but what Lance noticed most were his eyes. They were glowing...and violet. Just like the flowers Lance saw in the field at the beginning of the night. 

_Inhuman_ , Lance thought.

The man was talking again.

“I’m sorry...I-I don’t understand you.”

The man sighed with what Lance could guess as frustration and tapped something on the side of his collar. Clicks and clucks started pouring out of his mouth that had Lance scrunching his nose and furrowing his brow in confusion. This was worse than the gibberish before. 

More taps to his collar….then, “Now can you understand me?”

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise, “Y-yes.”

The sword came closer to Lance’s throat, “Where is my brother? Who are you? Where am I?”

Lance gulped and glanced down at the blade, “I-I don’t know where your brother is.” His mouth was turning dry but he tried his best to answer the remaining questions.

“My name is Lance. And...you’re in Roswell, New Mexico.”

The man narrowed his eyes and looked to be working something over in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but at the same time O’Neal shouted to Lance from below.

“McClain! You up there?”

Lance instinctively looked behind him, peering as much as he could over the ledge, momentarily forgetting about the blade at his throat. 

After realizing his mistake he turned back to the man but….he wasn’t there. He had vanished, Lance didn’t even hear him run off.

“McClain!” O’Neal shouted again.

“Ya! Ya I’m up here!” Lance staggered to the end of the ledge and gave a small wave towards O’Neal.

“What are you doing up there? Come on, we’re being called back.”

“Ok! I-I’ll be down in a sec!”

Lance made it back down to the ground and they started to make their way towards where the others were gathering.

His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to process what just happened.

_Man._

_Strange clothes._

_Sword._

_Gibberish._

_Blazing violet eyes._

He stumbled a bit as he walked.

“Hey, are you alright?” O’Neal asked.

“Ya, ya I’m ok. Just tripped on a rock.” 

“You sure? You look a little pale...did you find something up there?”

Did Lance find something? No, he found SOMEONE. But..something deep in his gut told him not to tell. To keep this..this..BEING a secret. So he replied with,

“No…  
nothing was up there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this..what do you guys think?


End file.
